halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
__NOWYSIWYG__ Since you locked the page.. I'll reply here. Locking the page doesn't stop me from proving you wrong. It is really annoying how many times it has been locked/unlocked. But without further ado, here is what is wrong with your statements: You: Do note that just because the Sangheili are described as a military society doesn't that all of the Sangheili were geared only for military and only born to become warriors; there is no such thing as a total-militaristic society and you should not take it to literally. For example, Reach is a military hub as described in the novels and most of the fanbase thought that the planet would only be full of military personnels, weapons and structures (literal approach) and hoped to see such in the game, but Halo: Reach proved such approach wrong. Also, unless the civilisation was somehow controlled by a far more superior civilisation that somehow is capable of devolving a civilisation, no such knowledge, technology or tradition would be lost if it is part of an integral part of the civilisation. To say so simply supports unrealism. Let me just put this as simple as possible, the Sangheili were controlled by a species for many thousands of years. They had no reason to continue scientific knowledge or continue keeping record of it. This was handed to them. To further back up my evidence, I will post a quote from The Return. "We have no scientists, no clergy, no law."- The Return, about 15:40 into the video (If you own the DVD). You: I should point out wooden boat, such as that used by the Boatman in Duel, is not ancient. If you think that's ancient... you need to explore more. Also, your article states that "it was replaced with power armor similar to those in use during Sanghelio's Middle Ages". Not contradicting? *shrugs* lol. Saying you need to explore more does not change anything. The Duel takes place in ancient Sanghelios, the boat is ancient. Unless the Sangheili had control of some sort of time machine nobody was aware of, it is ancient. You:'' I did not say anything that reduces the quoted as being lies, and you're completely disregarding the comments supplemented with that sentence. Read the supplemented again. While I agree that they cannot repair their ships fully to maximum condition, they are able to repair to an operable state that wouldn't leave them somewhat defenseless as your article portrays them to be. Styling added for emphasis. Note that the structure of the quoted made no definite/firm conclusion on the Sangheili's ability of repairing ships; they are still capable of repairing their damaged ship but doing so would be of hardship since most of the technical activities were handled largely by Unggoy and Huragoks. This is also because the Sangheili is the only major participant in the Separatist against the Loyalist (Jiralhanae and San 'Shyuum) in the Great Schism. Two fight two opponents at a time, as shown in our own history, is hard to pull off.'' You basically just went in a circle and defended my case for me. Thank you I guess? You: The San 'Shyuum's role is relevant to this argument and you would be able to understand why had you read the supplemented statements. To make this simple for you to understand, treat the relationship between the Sangheili and the San 'Shyuum as a child-parent relationship, with the Sangheili as the child (geared only for one thing: grow up for the child, and as warriors for the Sangheili) and the San 'Shyuum as the parent (ones with greater knowledge). A child, as they grow, shares the knowledge the parents supplies but is limited so that the child would not get confused. However, as a child grows up, they would be able to do things not even the parents would expect them to do. Similarly, the parents would try to promote the child's characteristics into something worthwhile and at the same time reducing unwanted characteristics. This is the child-parent relationship. When the child is grown up and capable of supporting the family, the parent would expect them to take care of them after all their efforts of raising the child. In the Halo Universe context, the Sangheili lacks the major learnings of the Forerunner due to their belief that it would anger the gods but the San 'Shyuum, having greater Forerunner knowledge, would help the Sangheili in understanding the Great Journey better. Under the Covenant Empire, the San 'Shyuum is charged with the task of administrating the empire while the Sangheili would enforce their words. To avoid the Sangheili from ever questioning the San 'Shyuum's authority, the Prophets kept all the major learnings to themselves but provided the Sangheili sufficient knowledge for their role as guardians of the Covenant Empire. This rhythm continues even with the inclusion of other species. Eventually, the Sangheili would be part of the administration and would eventually be on par with the San 'Shyuum in terms of Forerunner knowledge. However, something shifted this relationship far from the child-parent relationship analogy and that began when the Prophet of Truth, whom prefers newly-devout Jiralhanae over questioning Sangheili, took office. Truth's preferences of species eventually reset the relationship and replaces the Sangheili with the Jiralahane. Had his plans worked, this rhythm would still end like the child-parent relationship. Whoa, easy there. Your whole argument of a "child-parent relationship" has no backbone to it whatsoever. That is complete conjecture. Everywhere that the realtionship between the Sangheili/ San Shyuum is mentioned it is said that the San Shyuum take over the knowlege part while the Sangheili defend and conquer. (Writ of Union, Conclusion of the Sangheili San Shyuum War) You: For failing to provide sufficient explanations to resolve this unrealism issue and constantly providing contradicting statements, I hereby mark this article as a candidate for namespacing. You have two weeks to resolve the article's issue. There is one contradicting statement I have ever made on the entire talk page. You have several. as well as the others who posted on my talk page. I can continue proving my side correct for as long as it takes for you to understand it.--Xzan Tamasee 02:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, I did not lock the talk page. Check the history logs for details. Also, I found little to no contradiction whatsoever in my previous statements. I suggest read closely. Stop skimming talk pages. :The Sangheili were not controlled; such word denotes that they were enslaved. Rather, they joined forces with the San 'Shyuum as shown in the Writ of Union, which by now you have read. Note that the only species the San 'Shyuum did controlled of was the Yanme'e, or their Queen to be more specific. The writ further clarifies that both species shared their knowledge for the benefit of the empire. Additionally, the writ clarifies that the Sangheili would be in charge of all security matters, which in every security forces would include some understanding of how their arsenals work. How would a security force (in this context would include the military) be effective if they don't understand the workings of equipments given to them, let alone modify them to suit their own tactics/efforts during times of war? Security forces do not have the leisure to wait for administrative help during such dire situations. :This brings my previous point which you incorrectly construed that the San 'Shyuum only reserved major learnings of Forerunner knowledge to themselves and the rest to the Sangheili. That quote you've provided proves my previous point that the Sangheili commander in the chapter was giving his opinion of his species purpose after the dissolution of the Covenant Empire. Also, it contradicts what was set in previous source; it was stated in Halo: Cole Protocol that the Sangheili would rather commit suicide than getting treated by a medical personnel. Now, just wondering, for a medical personnel to exist, I think some science would be needed to effectively heal such injury, no? :To further support my stand, I never said I disagreed with your statement about the San 'Shyuum having a significant role over Forerunner knowledge/technologies; in fact, had you read my comments, it was to clarify the relationship between the San 'Shyuum and the Sangheili. It should be stressed that to have an effective military, you cannot expect your soldier to be dim-witted to only follow your orders. The Sangheili, being brilliant tacticians as they are, would request some knowledge from the San 'Shyuum so that they would not have to be fully dependant on them (Child-Parent relationship analogy) during such times of need. I stress once more, the San 'Shyuum would keep those of higher significance to themselves (i.e. Forerunner Dreadnought, Index) but all other knowledge would be shared. :The Duel takes place after the formation of the Covenant Empire, given the presence of the Hunters, Jackals and Unggoy. This puts events of the Duel some time after 2142 (when the Unggoy joined the Covenant Empire). If 400 years is considered ancient to you... I guess it's just you. :The Child-Parent relationship is a TL; DR format to summarise all my points. I take it you simply skimmed everything and ignored all other details, and further unable to grasp the message conveyed in those supplementary comments? Had you read all of the supplemented comments, you would understand the point I'm making. :Lastly, while there is no doubt most of the Covenant technology are of Forerunner origin, there is still a large ambiguity over what was originally of Forerunner and what was originally that of the species. The only known Forerunner-originated objects used/modified by the Covenant are the Energy Sword (created by the Sangheili and part of their traiditon), Luminaries (created by the San 'Shyuum) and Forerunner Dreanought (systems access limited to Prophets). As such, whatever weapons we've seen so far would be either that of Sangheili innovation or other species contributions, but surely not those of San 'Shyuum which would be provide some Forerunner details onto the weapons. :Note: Most =/= All. Some =/= All or Most. — subtank (7alk) 18:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll stay out of it, but I just wanted throw a last point about technology: the Brutes have been shown to be able to make their own custom weapons, often featuring a blend of their own and Covenant styles. If the Brutes were able to deal with such materials, I'm sure the Elites would be more than capable of handling technology. That and the fact they have medics. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Just to lighten the mood! Coding? On my Remember Noble (film), the words have gone into the infobox. In my personal property templateI just couldn't be bothered writing B), I have a Tahoma font on to automatically apply a Tahoma font on the page. Now I think the problem is the actual infobox cause' I love my font and I don't want it to go. So if you can find out the problem, thanks. [[User:Nanosoldier|Nanosoldier]] talk 12:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The Guide :I'll see what I can do. :) — subtank (7alk) 14:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Added floating TOC. However, IP users might have difficulties figuring where the TOC is... but I'm sure they are intelligent enough to enable the TOC to appear. :) — subtank (7alk) 15:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Recent Changes Template Have a good one!}} By the way I had uploaded those pictures of the Sangheili you requested for review. Can view them here. Seems everytime I remember on the IRC, you have already gone. Spartan 112 23:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Edit Reduction Hey Subtank, I'm checking my preferences and I seem to have about 1,395 edits. Now when you check my talk page I have a random number in the 900's. Can you fix this problem please? Thanks. --Nanosoldier :See .— subtank (7alk) 16:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) # The "Did You Know" linking to Type-33 Anti-Armour Weapon has a broken red link... and apparently does here too! Ahh, it was apparently deleted a couple days ago. I don't how to fix that so I'm telling you. # I'm trying to add a gallery to my userpage of my uploaded pictures, but one that updates itself when I add a new one. Similar to the "created articles" tab on your userpage, but a gallery. Would you know how to make one? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *Nanosoldier doesn't understand :/* Concerning other things, can you remove my Nanosuit reference from the ''Did you know? and can I burrow the format of CSV from you and WikiReaper please? Sona's CSV is rather, old. [[User:Nanosoldier|'Nanosoldier']] 23:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Mind if I answer this one, Subbles? Nano, the Did You Know? is a template placed on the Main Page, and it's not locked. And I believe if you can rip off my CSV, you sure can rip off hers :P (unless there's a copyright protecting it, which I doubt) ::I asked for your permission Sona. And I'm asking Subtank if I can use it too. So that how kewl I am :P [[User:Nanosoldier|'Nanosoldier']] 00:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It still applies, like Sona said. If it's a template, just give credit in the edit summary. No need to ask for permission. :P — subtank (7alk) 11:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :@Tuckerscreator: Fixed the DYK. As for the second request, unfortunately the DynamicPageList extension (DPL) does not list files you've uploaded in such manner; it only concerns articles a user has created. Sorry. :( — subtank (7alk) 19:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Image Header? Hey, Subbles. I wanted to ask you something because you're good with wiki coding. Is there a way to edit the links in a table of contents box? :So, like a customised TOC? You can see this project page and inspect the TOC template. :) — subtank (7alk) 19:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :It just is... *shrugs* — subtank (7alk) 00:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, if I said this is offensive, because it just is, would you delete it? :P ::Oh, by the way. Gutsy says he's still blocked. :::Your opinion does not matter. B) :::Joke aside, the Simon-Cowell image depicts an almost too realistic picture of those mentally impaired... in my view that is. This image is better since it's the original DERP image. I don't know why you need to use Simon-Cowell image when the original is better.— subtank (7alk) 00:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: shut up sona, your opinion is meaningless ::::Hahaha, did you catch that somehow? Strange Hey Subtank, on my Jackson-A104 page, the lower half of my page is missing however it is seen while editing. Can you help? :Laconia says that her browser now allows her to log-in to Halo Fanon, but editing seems to be disabled, as she reports the editing box is grey and she can't click it. I told her to try switching off Rich Text Editor and see if that does anything, but would you happen to know if it's caused by some other problem? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 06:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :@Nanosoldier: You forgot to close the REF tag in one of the paragraphs. :@Tuckerscreator: Could you possible ask her to take a screenshot of her browser editing an article? That would be helpful. :) — subtank (7alk) 12:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Template Problem Hey Subtank, I have a problem with templates. I'm not sure if it's the wiki or my computer but I am unable to edit templates after they have been posted. The main problem is if i forget to write "text=" before my comment I can't edit it and correct it. Can you have a look and see if you can fix it please. Thanks. Felix-119 10:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's you... or to be more specific, your editing methods. :P :Are you using Rich Text Editor? If so, ta daa! It's the only explanation as to why you cannot edit your templates after they've been posted. I suggest switching it off in your preference; the RTE is design to dumb users and prevent them from learning new wiki tricks. — subtank (7alk) 12:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I didn't know that. --Felix-119 12:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Lapidus! File:TucksBG.png Here's the file for that background I mentioned. You'll probably have to adjust it for size and such, but that's perfectly alright. It will get darker and less bright when it gets made into a background, right? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 20:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I can't say for sure. Adding to Common.css. — subtank (7alk) 20:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::"tucks" the keyword (without quotation). :) — subtank (7alk) 20:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. For some odd reason, it wasn't working before, but does today... :If I edit the image, will it edit the background as well? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes.— subtank (7alk) 20:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Subz. Could you please help me fix part of the coding on this page. It says, retrieved from at the bottom, and I don't know how to fix it. Thanks, --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. It means that there is/are unclosed tag(s) in the page. Always make sure you close them. — subtank (7alk) 20:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Red Link Yo Subbles! I seem to have a coding error on my user page. Under my interests section, there is a red link to a namespaced article titled User:TheGutsyChipmunk/Likes and dislikes. If you could fix this link, that would be great because I don't know why it is red. =) :I've got to ask... are you seriously unable to figure that one out? >.> — subtank (7alk) 12:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Subtank, are you questioning my intelligence? Well, I'm not a programmer tech-type guy, we established that fact already. Please just do it, I would apreciate it very much. =) :::No, I'm questioning your competence of figuring it out. Click edit and you should see why. If you're using the horrible Rich Text Editor, click source mode and you'll see why. Such trivial matters any user should be able to handle. :::Honestly, RTE is dumbing users every now and then. >.> — subtank (7alk) 12:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I already did that. Seriously, I may not be a tech-dude, but I'm not stupid. For some reason it won't let me link. I must be missing something if you can see what is wrong. Now, please, could you fix it. I would apreciate it. :::::Fixed. You made "Click here" as a link, thus causing a red link, i.e. User:TheGutsyChipmunk/Likes and dislikes. :::::Competence =/= intelligence. Anyway, I surmise that you're using the RTE based from your comments. I suggest switching it off via . — subtank (7alk) 12:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Umm, thanks, but what is an RTE??? =/ ::::::Edit:Oh, right. Rich Text Editor. LOL =P :::::::Hey, just another problem that I've had for a while: whenever I go into WYSIWYG mode, whenever I hover my cursor over a template icon, I click edit and it won't let me. The whole template edit box disappears. If you could inform me as to what is wrong, that would be great! =D ::::::::Don't know why. This is why it is heavily recommended to abandon the RTE. — subtank (7alk) 13:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, thanks for your help anyway. =) ::::::::::I downloaded Firefox and set it up as my homepage (thanks to the brilliant help of S-118) and now the problem with editing templates like I previously stated is gone! Must have been something to do with IE8 I was using... =P :::::::::::Firefox x9000 > IE. :) — subtank (7alk) 13:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Forum Update Part of making the wiki stand out from other wikis; uniqueness is important. The good thing is that these decorations are within the Terms of Use, so the staff can't complain! :D — subtank (7alk) 13:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sig I'm working on a new sig and I can't seem to get the coding right. I've done the span style thing to get the font family and colour, but it just shows up as a regular link. Could you have a look at it? Thanks. :Fixed. Check the differences to see what you did wrong. :) — subtank (7alk) 17:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks WikiFriens Hi!!! I wonder if we can be Wikifriends? ¿Can I create some of our articles here? --link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 03:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :As long as they are in English, sure. :) — subtank (7alk) 11:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, about the removal of RTE. Is there a way to edit the personal custom css to enable the RTE? Phalanx Actual 00:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. There are alternatives (AutoWikiBrowser and wikEd) though none of them seem to work with Oasis skin; they do work if you're editing in Monobook.— subtank (7alk) 12:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks. Phalanx Actual 20:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, mate, Subs will ignore your post if you use the bubble sig... D: HELP Yo, Subs! Got some annoying coding error on the talk page of my article. It links to some user's talk page for some really weird reason and I don't know why. Also, my talk page for SPARTAN-061 is also jumbled up with another talk page of some other article... I don't know why either... If you could help me, that would be awesome. And for the record, I renamed most of my articles with (TGC) on the end. So, yeah. Cheers. =) :Fixed. Both of the talk pages were created by different users back in 2007-2008. No need to worry. You can delete/remove them from the page.— subtank (7alk) 16:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks a bunch, Subs! =D :::Hey, Subs. I still got a problem. The page directly takes me to the wrong talk page of SPARTAN-061. The original one was named Talk:SPARTAN-061 (TGC). I can't change the talk page because the link to the talk page doesn't show up in source mode and it links me straight to the wrong page... please help me again? =/ ::::That is the correct talk page for that article. The current article is titled "SPARTAN-061", without "(TGC)", thus the correct talk page would be "Talk:SPARTAN-061", without "(TGC)" in the title. A bit confused; some clarification would be nice to resolve this issue. :| — subtank (7alk) 12:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Doesn't matter, I fixed it... I think... Anyway, yeah, it must have been jumbled up with another talk page, because I didn't recognize anything that was written there and the original one that I think should have been automatically moved along with the article didn't... Ahh, well. I think it's alright now... =P My screen beheld a weeping robo-cat :Hmm, I think a certain someone deactivated it. Anyway, I still got my own profile on that site, though somewhat abandoned. >.> :I don't think such collaboration is possible, due to the amount of interference I have in real life. As such, I've initiated a contingency plan to ensure that the wiki can run smoothly whenever I'm in a hiatus. — subtank (7alk) 12:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) HAI, A GRL, LETS CYBR WAR! Can you get to the IRK at some point? I'm writing up doctrines =3 :Ah, I was not completely aware of this. Thank you for the heads up. =) RE: David-010 You know, I respect you. You don't have such a "high horse" about you so much as some other guys. If any one is fit to take over command of this wiki I think it is you. --Regal Three 23:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alcohol? What alcohol? Subbles, as standard practice for alcohollering, remove my ops until Tuesday ^^ Hey Sub. Would you be as kind as to refer to my recent request on the Era template talk page. I would really like to have an Era icon for the Aftermath Universe. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Username Template Hey, Subtank. Just was wonderin' if we could remove the "username template" from the main page on the wiki. As it turns out, some new users my get confused or offended when seeing "Blame " on the slide. You need evidence? Here ya go. =P :Humans, as intelligent as I believe them to be, should be able to tell a prank from a fact if they look around the wiki. This user just happens to unable to do so. ;) — subtank (7alk) 12:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::True, but I mean, a new user cannot really be expected to tell. I just think that if removed, it will be easier for the enraged user and for the patient users who have to explain and assist them. =/ :::They are expected to do some research before raging.— subtank (7alk) 15:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I get what you mean, but you honestly can't expect brand new users to automatically know how to operate the wiki or to look around and research. We have to assume they won't. I reckon it will save us all a fair bit of stress by removing that template. Jus' wonderin', do we have a template that alerts people to the insert name template? Blog Help Hello, administrator. I'm a new user here and I created a blog introducing myself to the community. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that it was against the rules so if you would be so kind as to delete this for me, I would be very appreciative.--The Songbird 17:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, blog deleted. Wordmark image I was wondering how you added the second image beside the wiki-wordmark. Could you explain, as I was thinking about adding something similar at Prototype wiki. Thank you. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 19:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC)